The Paths in Life
by Arcane1ManaX
Summary: The life story of an Eevee and his family, and how they evolved. Request, complete.


We all face decisions in life, but how many of us decide something that has seven possible outcomes?  
>Not many.<br>As an Eevee, I had wanted to grow up to be a Jolteon. But we are all subject to fates' whims. I ended up a Jolteon, but only after a few near misses.

Allow me to tell you my story...

My journey began a long time ago; I was playing with my younger siblings in a forest when my journey began. As we chased each-other through the forest, tackling each other and nipping at each-others ears, we came upon a moss covered stone.  
>The stone called to us, radiating with warmth. All of us were wary of the stone, except my youngest sister. She claimed the warmth was inviting her,as it was too all of us, and she began walking towards it. She laid her paw on the stone to investigate, when she started to glow. Her body began to grow, and leaves were sprouting off of her head, and her tail was now a leaf.<p>

My siblings and I were astonished. We had never been told to stay away from the forest by our mother or father. Neither had told us about the forest, nor any moss covered rocks that caused evolution!  
>We thought this was the greatest thing that could happen.<p>

We were wrong.  
>Sister became attached to the forest, unable to leave. She began to cry, head in her paws. We ran back to our mother as fast as we could, scared for sister. When we reached her, we all started yelling, saying, "Sister's been cursed!" and such.<br>Mother calmed us, and asked what had happened, so I recited the story. Mother looked calm, and told us not to worry, as sister was a guardian of the forest now, and that we could visit her where-ever there's a tree. She continued on, that there is a rock, the one that we encountered, that causes this evolution, but the rock was hard to find, and well hidden in the forest.

A week later, a human found us and took Mother away.  
>Father and Mother had scented the human long before he reached us; but he was so far away; they had hoped he was just passing through the forest on the trail. As the day went on, his scent grew stronger, and our parents grew increasingly worried. They decided to hide us away, under the roots of a tree, just as the human came into view.<br>He threw a red, blue and gray ball at mother, and as soon as it hit, it released a red beam that sucked Mother inside the ball. The human threw another at Father, but he broke free, and ran farther off into the woods, leading the human away from us.

When Father returned, we bombarded him with questions, asking him what happened to Mom, why the human attacked us, and if she was coming back. He just looked down and shook his head. "We're leaving this place, it isn't safe anymore." he had said somberly.  
>He led us south of the forest, near a river. Here, we slowly began to heal from the loss of Mother. Father had told us not to hold a grudge against the human, because they were ignorant of us, and didn't know she had a litter to take care of.<br>I took my siblings down by the river, where we swam for the afternoon. When we got back to Father, he had constructed a cozy nest. We all cuddled together, drifting off to sleep, when we heard a voice. "Mother?" it called.

Father called us outside. It was our youngest sister, just outside our den. Our next youngest sister bounced over to her, practically crying with joy to see her again. After a few minutes of chatter and questions about what it was like to be a tree, my oldest brother tripped over a stone just as my other sister started to glow

Sister glowed a bright white which was soon replaced with an abyssal black with golden rings around her ears, and brother ended up looking like a walking firestorm; he now had a mane that seemed to blaze with the ferocity of the sun. We headed back to our den after our reunion with our younger sister. My father, sister, and brother all quickly fell asleep. I remained awake, jealous of my siblings.  
>I thought to myself,"<em>How is it fair; that the oldest is the last to grow up?"<em> I recalled seeing a blue stone with bubbles trapped inside it. I had always wanted to be a Jolteon, but my jealousy had made me eager to evolve. I decided that I was going to go find the stone the next day.

The next morning, my brother set out to find a mate, and my sister said the sun made her feel ill; so she was going back to sleep. Father stayed with sister. After he asked where I was going, I told him I was going to talk to our youngest sister.  
>I started walking of towards the treeline until I was far enough away from the den that I was sure father couldn't see me, and started towards the river. Our youngest sister appeared from the top of a tree and asked me where I was going.<br>"To the river." I told her.

She walked with me and we began chatting, we started talking about mother. She had visited mother after she had found out she had been taken. She said mother was in good spirits, but missed us very much. I asked her how the human was treating her, and she said the human was very kind to her, and his other Pokémon vouched for his character. After we reached the clearing, I headed towards the part of the river I thought I had seen the stone. I looked deep into the water, and spotted the stone, I looked back to see that sister had left.  
>I dove into the river and swam against the surprisingly strong current towards the stone. As I neared the stone, I felt my strength waning. I gave one last push and dislodged the stone by hitting the stone next to it. The stone and I were swept away by the current into the rapids downstream. I was slam against the rocks in the rapids thrice; I grabbed onto the third rock I hit. I screamed for help; I yelled and yelled, weak and beaten from the current and the stones. I almost gave up hope, when I heard a splash upstream.<p>

I looked to see Father swimming towards me; I started crying, out of sadness and fear. When Father reached me, he told me to hang on. I did as he told me and clung to him for dear life. But even Father was no match for the currents strength, and we both got pulled farther into the rapids, until we were swept into a powerful undertow. After being sucked down to near the bottom three times, we hit the bottom of the riverbed, Father underneath me. He began glowing and growing hotter and hotter, making it difficult to hold on. I started to black out from the lack of air getting to my lungs.

I woke up that night to see my sisters looking down at me with a strange Vaporeon above me. It took me a few moments to realize it was my father. I was so happy that he was okay that I started crying again.  
>Father scolded me for lying to him; he also said that I was lucky that he had crossed paths my youngest sister on his walk. I just sat there and listened to him. I knew he was right; I had acted rashly out of spite and jealousy.<br>I waited until he was done before I asked to go to the mountains.

He laughed and asked me why I would want to go there. I told him that since the mountains were so close to the sky, I thought a piece of lightning might be up there. He laughed, and said,"Why not?"  
>The next morning, my sister said she was going to go join a clan of Umbreon she had met last night; and we said our farewells.<br>As Father and I traveled, we met many Pokémon . The closer to the mountain we got, the more rugged the Pokémon seemed. We climbed the mountain for a week until we reached its summit. Not once had we seen the stone I was looking for. I felt defeated; I felt like the world was against me.  
>I grew angry.<br>So angry, I began crying.

I saw a ruined pillar and I began tackling it, hoping to cause some damage to rid me of my rage; my sadness; my fear. Fear of falling behind, losing my chance to grow up. I hit the pillar until a small chunk fell of and shattered, leaving a green stone with a yellow bolt inside it behind. I don't know how it got there, but now that I think about it , it may have been the the work of Arceus; I hear tales of his interventions in minor affairs. I ran for the stone as quickly as I could; afraid it might disappear at a whim of fate.

When I touched the stone, my body was filled with an infinite power that can't truly be described. My fur began grouping together into long needles, and turned a bright yellow. My ears elongated, and my legs grew.  
>I was filled with an indescribable power; from the tip of my ears; to the end of my tail; I felt complete.<br>I had evolved.  
>My father looked at me smiled. He told me "Congratulations."<br>We then began walking down the mountain, pausing for a moment at the edge of the summits plateau to send thanks for our safety and the stone.  
>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<p>

A week later, I left my father to find a mate for myself. I'm still looking, but I know I'll find her soon.

-Note-

This is a story I had written for one of my friends, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as he did.

Version 1.2


End file.
